


Decisions, decisions

by emeraldsword



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1497181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldsword/pseuds/emeraldsword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buying furniture is a tricky process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decisions, decisions

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Written for 40 fandoms in 40 days.

Hobbit holes are made for comfort. So much so that the addition of any new item of furniture can cause not just hours but days of deliberation. All chairs have to be thoroughly tested, all cushions plumped and plumped again, and assessed at all hours of the day and night before a final decision can be made. A chair that seems perfectly fine in daylight may, after all, turn out to be totally unsuitable at midnight.

Furniture makers in Hobbiton are a patient lot.


End file.
